Play
by StarSky3095
Summary: Kris seorang kakak yang berbeda 20 tahun dengan adik kecilnya Zi Tao, tapi bagaimana jika Kris mulai tertarik pada gadis kecil itu ? Akankah perbedaan jarak yang begitu jauh dan tali persaudaraan yang mengikat mereka membuat Kris berpikir ulang untuk menjadikan Tao kecil sebagai miliknya ? KRISTAO GS PEDO KRIS! KID TAO!


Main Cast : Kris (Wu Yifan), Zi Tao

Gendre : Romance, Smut, Genderswitch

Rating : M (NC)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : Pedo Kris, Kid Tao ! Incest! Lemon! SEX CONTENT!

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Kris seorang kakak yang berbeda 20 tahun dengan adik kecilnya Zi Tao, Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat Tao berusia 3 tahun dan sejak saat itu Krislah yang merawat Tao. Tapi bagaimana jika Kris mulai tertarik pada gadis kecil itu ? Akankah perbedaan jarak yang begitu jauh dan tali persaudaraan yang mengikat mereka membuat Kris berpikir ulang untuk menjadikan Tao kecil sebagai miliknya ?

 **Ready**

Tao 8 Tahun

Kris menatap Tao yang tengah berlari padanya, gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun itu baru saja pulang sekolah dan begitu tiba di rumah Krislah yang dicarinya.

" Oppa.. " Seru Tao dengan riang.

Kris yang saat itu ada di rumah –Karena biasanya dia selalu berada di kantor, menyambut kedatangan adik manisnya itu dengan senyuman.

Brukk

Tao langsung memeluk kaki jenjang Kris dan menengadah menatap oppa tampannya itu.

" Oppa ada di rumah ? " tanya Tao dengan binar gembiranya.

Kris mengelus rambut hitam adiknya itu. " Tentu saja, oppa ada di rumah untuk Tao tersayang "

" Oppa akan menemani Tao ? " tanya Tao lagi.

" Tentu, oppa akan menemani Tao "

Tao tersenyum dengan lebar. " Asik.. Seharian Tao akan bermain dengan oppa "

" Baiklah, sekarang Tao ganti baju dan makan siang dulu oke ? Setelah itu Tao bebas bermain apapun "

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris lalu dia berdiri tegap dan memberi hormat pada Kris. " Aye kapten, siap dilaksanakan "

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao. " Gadis pintar " ujarnya.

Tao berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, Kris memperhatikan punggung adik kecilnya itu dengan seduktif.

 **\- Play -**

Beberapa pensil warna tergeletak begitu saja di atas karpet, Tao saat ini tengah tengkurap sambil mewarnai gambar yang dibuatnya pada buku gambar. Kris sendiri tengah memperhatikan adik kecilnya itu dari atas sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Gadis kecilnya terdengar bernyanyi dengan pelan sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya.

DEG

Kris menatap bibir kucing adik kecilnya sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

DEG

Kris lalu menatap kaki kecil adiknya yang menggunakan miniskirt itu dengan bergairah.

DEG

Kris kini menatap paha putih Tao yang begitu mulus.

' Oh tidak, sadarlah Kris ! Tao adikmu, adik kecilmu. ' Serunya dalam hati.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tao menatap oppanya itu dengan heran.

" Oppa kenapa ? " Tanya Tao pada Kris.

Kris menatap adiknya. ' Oh Sial, wajah polos itu. ' pikirnya.

" Kris oppa bosan ya ? " Tao menampakan wajah sedihnya. " Benar, oppa pasti bosan ".

" T-tidak sayang, oppa tidak bosan. " Kris menyahut dengan segera.

" Tapi oppa sepertinya bosan menemani Tao bermain. " Tao mempoutkan bibir kucingnya dengan cute.

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan pelan lalu dia menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai bangun. ' Sial, aku tak tahan lagi. '

Oke, Kris adalah lelaki normal dimana diusianya sekarang yang memasuki 28 tahun wajar saja jika dia membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk hasrat seksualnya. Tapi jadi sangat tidak wajar jika yang menjadi objek seksualnya adalah adik perempuannya sendiri yang baru berusia 8 tahun.

" Oppa memang bosan. " Kris memperhatikan reaksi adiknya itu.

Tao menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

" Tapi oppa tidak akan bosan jika Tao mau 'bermain' dengan oppa "

" Jinja ? " Mata Tao terlihat kembali berbinar cerah. " Main apa ? " Tanyanya penasaran.

" Kemari " Kris memanggil adiknya itu untuk mendekat padanya.

Tao bangkit dan berjalan mendekati oppa-nya.

Kris menarik lengan kecil Tao dengan lembut. " Tapi 'permainan' ini rahasia kita berdua oke ? Tao tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun " Kris memperingatkan Tao dengan lembut.

" Kenapa oppa ? " Tao terlihat bingung.

" Karena 'permainan' ini hanya untuk oppa dan Tao saja, yang lain tidak boleh tahu " Kris menatap seksama wajah polos adiknya itu.

" Emm, baiklah. Hanya oppa dan Tao saja. " Tao akhirnya tersenyum dengan senang.

Kris mengeringai. " Baiklah, sekarang poppo oppa dulu " Kris menunjuk bibirnya.

Tanpa tahu jika kini dia dalam bahaya, Tao langsung mengecup bibir Kris seperti biasa yang dilakukannya pada oppanya itu. Namun Kris tak membiarkan Tao hanya mengecup bibirnya saja, dengan cepat Kris menahan kepala Tao dan memangut bibir kucing adiknya itu dengan dalam. Tao sempat berontak, namun Kris langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kecil Tao, hingga membuat gadis kecil itu diam dengan mata terbelalak.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dengan Tao, dan menatap wajah adiknya itu yang kini memerah.

" Poppo-nya tidak seperti biasa. " Tao menyentuh bibirnya pelan.

" Ini awal 'permainan' kita sayang, Tao pasti akan menyukai 'permainannya' nanti. " Kris mengelus pipi adiknya lembut.

Tao hanya menatap polos oppanya itu, sedangkan Kris justru tengah berjuang mengendalikan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak.

Kris mengelus lengan Tao sensual. " Sekarang Tao lepaskan kaos yang Tao gunakan. "

" Kenapa oppa ? "

" Ini untuk melanjutkan 'permainan' kita." Kris tersenyum meyakinkan pada Tao.

Tao menuruti kata-kata Kris dan melepaskan kaos bergambar beruang yang digunakannya. Kris melebarkan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya, Tao-nya kini half naked dengan dadanya yang – Tentu saja – masih rata dan dengan kulit putihnya justru membuat Kris semakin bergairah.

Kris menarik Tao dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher adiknya itu, Tao terkekeh geli merasakan nafas hangat Kris di lehernya. Tangan Kris mengingkirkan rambut panjang Tao yang mengenai wajahnya, lalu membelai lembut punggung telanjang adiknya.

" O-oppa geli.. Hahaha " Kekeh Tao.

Kris menatap adiknya seduktif. " Tao akan menyukainya. " Bisiknya sensual.

Kris lalu mencium dada Tao sebelum menghisapnya nipple kecilnya dengan lembut.

Tao menggelinjang kegelian. " Geli oppa.. Hahaha hentikan. " Tao berusaha menjauhkan Kris dari dadanya.

Kris terus menghisap nipple kecil adiknya itu bergantian, Tao yang dengan nafas terengah karena kegelian terus berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kris dari dadanya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menatap wajah adiknya. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi Tao, matanya pun nampak sayu, dan dadanya naik turun dengan tidak teratur.

" Sekarang lepaskan celana Tao. " Ujar Kris lembut.

Tao hanya menatap heran oppanya, namun dia tetap melakukan kata-kata oppanya. Miniskirt pendek itu lepas dari kaki Tao beserta celana dalamnya yang bergambar tokoh kartun. Kris menatap puas bagian bawah tubuh adiknya yang kini tak terhalang apapun lagi, lalu Kris segera bengkit dan mendudukan adik kecilnya itu di atas sofa.

" Kita sebenarnya main apa oppa ? " Tao menatap Kris bingung.

Kris balas menatap adiknya. " 'Permainan' untuk membuat Tao puas. " Sahut Kris dengan senyumannya.

Tao tak bertanya apapun lagi, kini dia mengikuti apapun yang Kris lakukan pada tubuhnya. Kris menyadarkan kepala dan punggung Tao pada sandaran sofa, lalu dia kemudiam membuka kedua kaki Tao dengan lebar.

Kris tak mengalihkan perhatian dari bagian pangkal paha Tao yang terekspos jelas di hadapannya, bagian lipatan milik Tao terlihat sangat menggodanya saat ini.

' Maafkan oppa Tao, tapi oppa tak bisa menahannya lagi. ' Kris langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada lubang milik Tao.

" O-oppa.. " Tao menggelinjang geli ketika Kris mencium bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" OH.. " Tao melenguh ketika lidah hangat Kris menusuk-nusuk lembut lubangnya.

Kris terus mencium, menghisap dan menusuk-nusukan lidahnya pada lubang Tao. Tao terus bergerak karena sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya, sesekali Tao berusaha menjauhkan kepala oppanya dari bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

" OPPA. " Tao berteriak ketika jempol Kris memainkan clit-nya.

Tao semakin berontak ketika sesuatu yang aneh mulai terasa pada pinggangnya.

" O-oppa Tao mau pipis.. " Ujar Tao susah payah.

Kris menatap adiknya itu, sedangkan tangannya terus memainkan clit dan lipatan basah Tao tanpa berhenti. " Keluarkan saja sayang. "

Kris kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan basah Tao.

" Oh oppa.. " Tubuh Tao gemetar, lalu mengejang saat gelombang orgasmenya datang.

Kris menikmati sensasi orgasme Tao, dia menghisap kuat lipatan basah Tao sebelum kembali menatap wajah adiknya itu. Wajah Tao sudah sangat merah dengan raut lelahnya, nafasnya tak beraturan setelah orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya keluar.

" Tao suka ? " Tanya Kris sambil mengelus rambut lembab adiknya.

Tao menatap Kris dengan mata sayunya, lalu mengangguk. " Ya, Tao suka "

Kris tersenyum. " Tapi oppa belum puas. "

" Kenapa ? "

Kris menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mengembung dan terasa sakit. " Oppa perlu bantuan Tao."

" Tao akan membantu oppa. " Seru Tao semangat.

Kris tersenyum lalu menurunkan celana jeans pendek beserta boxer yang digunakannya. Milik Kris yang sudah tegang langsung berdiri tegak, Tao yang melihat itu membelakan matanya.

" Besar " Gumam Tao takjub.

" Oppa perlu bantuan Tao untuk adik oppa ini. " Kris mengelus pelan miliknya.

" Adik oppa ? " Tao menatap penasaran oppanya.

" Adik oppa yang ini. " Kris menarik tangan Tao dan menyentuhkan pada miliknya.

" Kenapa punya oppa besar sekali, punya Chan-Chan saja tidak sebesar ini ? " Tao bertanya penuh keingin tahuan pada Kris.

" Karena oppa sudah besar, dan Chan-Chan masih kecil. Makanya punya oppa besar sekali. " Kris menjawab sambil terus menahan gairahnya yang meluap-luap.

Tao membulatkan bibir kucingnya lalu mengangguk. " Lalu Tao harus membantu apa ? "

Kris mengelus pipi Tao dengan tangan gemetar. " Tao hisap adik oppa ini. "

" Hisap ? " Tao memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

" Ya, seperti Tao menyedot susu pisang kesukaan Tao. " Kris terus bersabar menghadapi kepolosan adiknya itu.

" Ah, susu pisang. " Tao mengangguk mengerti.

Tao menggenggam milik Kris dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, lalu dengan perlahan Tao memasukan puncak milik Kris kedalam mulut basahnya.

" Ohh.. " Kris melenguh ketika Tao menghisap miliknya dengan kuat.

Tao hanya menghisap bagian ujung milik Kris karena ukurannya yang tak muat dengan mulut kecilnya, sedangkan pangkalnya Tao genggam dengan erat sambil sesekali Tao memijatnya pelan.

" T-Tao.. " Kris memperhatikan pekerjaan adik kecilnya itu.

Tao juga menatap Kris dengan binar kepolosannya. Semakin lama Tao semakin kuat menghisap milik Kris, bahkan Tao mulai merasakan jika milik Kris semakin membesar dan tegang dalam mulutnya. Dengan terpasksa Kris menghentikan pekerjaan Tao dan kembali merebahkan adiknya itu pada sandaran sofa.

" Ini 'permainan' yang sebenarnya sayang. " Kris kembali membuka lebar kaki Tao, lipatan basah milik Tao terlihat mengkilap karena lendir bening yang terus keluar tanpa Tao sadari.

Kris memposisikan miliknya di antara lipatan basah Tao, Tao sendiri terkekeh kecil ketika merasa geli saat milik Kris menggesek pelan lipatan basahnya. Kris menggerakan miliknya maju mundur tanpa memasukannya pada lubang basah Tao, dia hanya menggesekannya pada lipatan basah adik kecilnya.

" O-ppa.. " Tao menggelinjang geli.

Kris menahan kedua kaki Tao sambil terus menggesekan miliknya pada lipatan basah Tao, semakin lama gerakan Kris semakin cepat. Tao mencoba mencari pegangan, tangan kecilnya mencakar-cakar permukaan sofa ketika perasaan aneh yang seperti tadi kembali menghinggapinya.

" Oppa.. Tao mau pipis lagi.. " Tao memekik cukup keras.

" Ah ya sayang, A-yo keluarkan. O-ppa juga akan keluar. " Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Tubuh Tao kembali gemetar, dan kemudian mengejang saat gelombang orgasme kedua dalam hidupnya kembali datang.

" Arghhh.. " Kris mengeram ketika orgasmenya keluar.

Milik Kris memuntahkan cairannya di atas perut Tao, sebagian bahkan sampai pada dada putihnya. Kris terdiam menikmati pasca orgasmenya, sambil memijat pelan miliknya Kris mengeluarkan semua cairannya pada lipatan basah Tao.

" Tao lelah.. " Tao berujar dengan pelan.

Kris menatap adiknya lalu mengusap rambutnya yang kini basah karena keringat.

" Tidurlah, oppa akan membersihkan Tao. "

Tao menatap oppanya. " Apa sudah selesai bermainnya ? "

" Ya, tapi Tao harus ingat. Ini rahasia kita berdua oke ? ".

Kris menunjukan jari kelingkingnya. " Pinky promise ? "

Tao menatap jari kelingking Kris lalu mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking. " Ya, rahasia kita."

Kris tersenyum puas menatap Tao yang mulai terlelap tidur.

' Maafkan oppa Tao'.

 **\- Play -**

Tao 9 tahun

" Oppa Tao mau es krim lagi.. " Tao merengek seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kris.

Kris mendesah lelah. " Tao, oppa tidak mau Tao kena flu karena terlalu banyak makan es krim "

" Tapi Tao baru makan sedikit oppa. " Rengek Tao lagi.

Kris menatap wadah es krim yang berjejer di atas meja. " 5 Tao bilang sedikit ? " Kris menatap adiknya tak percaya.

" Itu tidak cukup buat Tao oppa. " Tao menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

" Aniyo. " Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Oppa.. " Tao kini menunjukan aegyo-nya. " Buing.. Buing.. "

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Sekali tidak tetap tidak Tao. " Kris membuang mukanya.

' Sial, aku lemah pada aegyo Tao. Kuatkan hatimu Kris. ' ujarnya dalam hati.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. " Oppa pelit, Tao tidak akan mau lagi 'main' dengan oppa. "

Kris menatap adiknya tak percaya. " Baiklah, maka tidak akan ada es krim lagi untuk Tao. " Kris tersenyum meremehkan.

Tao menatap Kris tajam. " Tao bisa ambil sendiri dari kulkas. "

Tao memeletkan lidahnya pada Kris lalu berlari menuju dapur.

" Ya.. Tao.. " Panggil Kris seraya mengejar adik nakalnya itu.

Kris melihat Tao yang dengan susah payah berusaha membuka pintu freezer kulkas yang cukup tinggi untuk Tao raih.

" Anak nakal, oppa menangkapmu. " Kris memeluk Tao.

Tao berontak melepaskan pelukan Kris. " Tao mau es krim, lepaskan Tao oppa. "

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao, dan menatap adiknya itu dengan dahi mengerut.

" Padahal oppa punya 'permainan' baru. " Ujar Kris memanasi Tao.

Tao terdiam, dan berbalik menatap Kris. " Permainan apa ? " Tanyanya penasaran.

" 'Permainan' yang pastinya berbeda dari yang sering kita mainkan. " Kris menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Tao.

Tao mempuotkan bibirnya. " Tapi Tao mau es krim. "

" Oppa akan memberikan es krim sepuasnya untuk Tao, jika sekarang Tao membuka seluruh baju Tao disini. "

Tao berpikir kemudian menatap oppanya. " Sepuasnya ? "

" Ya, sebanyak yang Tao mau " Kris tersenyum manis pada adiknya itu.

Tao sangat tergiur dengan tawaran Kris, dan dengan segera Tao menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kris menelan ludahnya pelan, adiknya ini mulai tumbuh besar rupanya. Tubuh Tao yang sebelumnya hanya sampai perut Kris kini sudah hampir mencapai dadanya, rambutnya yang dulu hanya sebahu kini sudah menjutai indah di punggunganya, tiap lekukan tubuh Tao juga mulai terbentuk dan yang paling penting payudara Tao yang kini mulai tumbuh. Kris merasakan jika miliknya bangun di dalam celananya.

" Tao sudah melepaskan baju Tao, sekarang bagaimana permainan barunya ? " Tao berujar dengan cukup kesal. Hah, dia ingin segera mendapatkan es krimnya. Pikiran polos anak 9 tahun.

" Lepaskan pakaian oppa, sekarang Tao. " Kris memerintah Tao sambil terus menatap adiknya.

Tao mendekati Kris dan menarik Kris untuk membungkuk, Kris diam saja saat Tao menarik kaos yang digunakannya dan mencampakannya begitu saja di atas lantai dapur. Kris kembali berdiri tegak dan memperhatikan Tao yang kini melepaskan kancing celana jeansnya lalu menurunkan resletingnya dengan pelan. Celana jeans Kris meluncur turun begitu saja hingga menyisakan celana dalamnya, Tao memperhatikan gundukan besar di antara pangkal paha Kris.

" Kenapa diam Tao ?, lepaskan itu juga. " Kris mengusap rambut hitam Tao yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya.

Tao menatap Kris sesaat lau menurunkan celana dalam oppanya itu, milik Kris yang setengah bangun sedikit menggesek pipi Tao yang kini merah padam.

" Tao tahu apa yang harus Tao lakukan bukan ? " Kris terus memperhatikan tiap gerakan adiknya itu.

Tao mengangguk lalu mulai menggenggam milik Kris, dengan pelan Tao memijatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung berulang kali hingga perlahan milik Kris mulai bangun sepenuhnya. Semakin lama dipijat Tao milik Kris semakin besar dan panjang, dan Kris menyukainya.

" Hisap sayang.. " Ujar Kris sambil menahan desahannya.

Tao memasukan ujung milik Kris pada mulutnya lalu mulai menghisapnya, awalnya lembut namun semakin lama hisapan Tao semakin kuat.

" Oh Tao.. " Kris memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan pelan dalam mulut Tao.

Gesekan lembut dengan gigi susu Tao membuat milik Kris semakin tegang saja.

" Tao semakin pintar saja ne ? " Kris mengusap pipi adiknya lembut.

Kris menghentikan kegiatan Tao dan memangku adiknya itu lalu mendudukan Tao di atas meja makan.

" Dada Tao semakin besar saja. " Kris mengelus payudara Tao dengan gerakan memutar. " Lebih besardari terakhir kali kita 'bermain' ne ? " Kris berbisik pada telinga Tao.

Tao mendesah pelan. " Oppa.. geli "

Kris menatap wajah sayu adiknya, dia lalu mencium kening Tao sebelum mulai memangut bibir kucing adiknya. Tao yang sudah terbiasa dengan pangutan Kris membalas pangutan oppanya itu. Tangan Kris kini meremas pelan payudara Tao dan menjepit lembut nipplenya yang mulai menengang.

" Oppa.. " Desah Tao tertahan.

Tangan Kris merambat turun menelusuri perut rata adiknya, semakin lama semakin kebawah hingga sampai pada lipatan di pangkal pahanya yang mulai basah. Tanpa disadari Tao membuka lebar kakinya.

" Tao basah sayang.. " Kris kembali berbisik pada telinga Tao.

Kris mengecup leher Tao, menuju pundaknya lalu terakhir Kris mengecup payudara Tao yang sudah tegang.

" Oh oppa.. " Tao membusungkan dadanya saat Kris menghisap kuat nipplenya.

Tangan Kris terus bekerja di bawah sana, menggesekan tangannya pada lipatan basah Tao sambil sesekali mencubit pelan clitnya.

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang memerah. " Ini 'permainan' barunya sayang. "

Tao menatap Kris yang menunjukan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Telunjuk Kris menelusuri perut Tao mulai dari pusar, turun kebawah menuju lipatan basah Tao menekan clit Tao dengan gerakan memutarnya dan semakin kebawah hingga sampai di depan lubang basah Tao yang memerah. Kris tetap menatap mata Tao yang menatapnya sayu, telunjuknya dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang Tao. Tao mengerngitkan dahinya saat ada benda asing itu memasuki lubangnya.

" Apakah sakit ? " Tanya Kris dengan hati-hati.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aniyo, hanya aneh.. "

Kris tersenyum lalu memasukan telunjuknya semakin dalam. Tao tersentak saat telunjuk Kris berputar-putar di lubang basahnya.

' Sial, lubangnya menjepit jariku. Ini sempit. ' Umpat Kris dalam hati.

Kris terus memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Tao yang terus berubah-ubah, kadang Tao terlihat mengerngitkan dahinya, dan kadang matanya terbelalak kaget saat Kris mengerakan telunjuknya di dalam sana. Setelah merasa Tao cukup nyaman, Kris menggunakan jempolnya untuk memijat clit Tao dengan gerakan memutar sementara telunjuknya bergerak keluar masuk dalam lubang Tao.

" Oppa.. hhhh.. " Tao bergerak gelisah, tangan oppanya sungguh lihai membuat adik kecilnya itu mendesah tak karuan.

" Ya sayang, ini 'permainan' baru kita. Tapi ini baru awalnya saja. " Kris menggerakan tangannya semakin cepat.

Tubuh Tao gemetar hebat, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang. " O-oppa T-Tao mau.. P-pi pis "

" Keluarkan saja sayang. "

" OPPA.. " Tao berteriak cukup kencang, kepalanya menengadah dengan mata yang terbeliak.

Seluruh tubuh Tao bergetar, pinggang dan perutnya kaku ketika orgasme melandanya.

Kris menatap tangannya yang sangat basah, dia terbelalak tak percaya. " Double orgasme ? "

Kris mengeluarkan tangannya dan seketika lendir bening dan air seni Tao ikut keluar membasahi permukaan meja. Tao mendapatkan double orgasme, Kris benar-benar membuat Tao akhirnya terlentang tak berdaya di atas meja.

Nafas Tao terdengar sangat berat, matanya terpejam dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

" Sayang, Tao baik-baik saja ? " Kris bertanya khawatir.

" Ne.. " Tao menjawab dengan suara paraunya.

Kris mengamati adiknya dan melihat Tao yang sudah mulai tenang, Kris akhirnya memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Tao.

" Tao.. Lihat oppa." Kris memanggil Tao lembut.

Tao membuka matanya dan menatap Kris.

" Ini akan sangat sakit, tapi hanya sebentar. Tao harus menahannya ne ? "

Tao mencoba bangun dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. " Kenapa sakit ? " Tanyanya tak mengerti.

" Karena oppa akan memasukan ini pada lubang Tao. " Kris menggesekan ujung miliknya pada lubang Tao.

Tao terbelalak. " Apa akan masuk ? " Tanyanya Khawatir melihat milik Kris yang besar dan panjang siap memasuki lubangnya.

" Tenang saja ne ? Setelah ini oppa berjanji akan memberikan es krim yang Tao inginkan. " Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao.

Tao menatap Kris dan miliknya bergantian sebelum menyulurkan jari kelingkingnya. " Oppa janji ? "

Kris tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Tao. " Ya oppa janji. "

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Tao, Kris dengan pelan berusaha memasukan miliknya pada lubang basah Tao. Tao sendiri mengerngitkan dahinya saat milik Kris membuka lebar lubang basahnya, dia terus memperhatikan saat milik Kris berusaha menerobos lubang kecilnya.

" Oppa. " Tao memekik saat milik Kris semakin dalam masuk lubangnya.

Tao tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, dia kembali terlentang dan berusaha merapatkan kakinya yang membuka lebar.

" Appo.. Appo oppa.. hiks.. " Tao menjerit sakit saat milik Kris menerobos paksa lubangnya.

Kris menahan kaki Tao dengan tangan kirinya agar tetap membuka lebar, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha memasukan seluruh miliknya dalam lubang Tao.

" Ini sempit.. " geram Kris.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. " H-hentikan oppa.. Appo.. " Tao kembali menjerit sambil meneteskan air matanya.

" Tenang Tao, rileks ne ? " Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao.

" Aniyo.. Ini sakit, hentikan " Tangan Tao berusaha menyentuh lubangnya yang dimasuki milik Kris, namun Kris menahannya dengan tangan kanannya.

" Rileks Tao, ini tak akan lama.. "

" Aniyo.. Appo.. Keluarkan oppa..Hiks " Tao menangis semakin keras.

Kris yang cukup kesal akhirnya menghentakan miliknya dengan keras ke dalam lubang Tao.

" Akhhh.. " Tao menjerit pilu.

Kris melihat lelehan darah keluar dari lubang Tao yang dia masuki.

" Mian ne ? Maafkan oppa sayang.. " Kris mengusap pipi Tao yang basah oleh air mata dengan lembut.

Kris mendiamkan miliknya dalam lubang Tao, menunggu Tao rileks.

' Sial ini menjepitnya, ketat sekali. ' Kris berujar dalam hati.

Kris tetap terus mengusap lembut pipi Tao hingga Tao mulai tenang.

" Appo.. " Tao merintih sambil mengusap pelan lubangnya yang dimasuki Kris.

" Ya oppa tahu, mian ne ? " Kris tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

Tao merasa tak nyaman karena milik Kris mengganjal lubangnya, Tao bergerak tak nyaman namun hal itu justru membuat lubangnya semakin mengetat dan menjepit milik Kris semakin ketat.

" Arghh.. " Kris mengeram menahan desahan.

Kris akhirnya membuka kaki Tao semakin lebar, menahan dengan kedua tangannya.

" Kau bisa membenci oppa nanti Tao, tapi oppa benar-benar tak tahan. " Gairah membakar akal sehat Kris, dia menarik cepat miliknya hingga menyisakan ujungnya lalu menghujamkannya dengan keras dalam lubang Tao.

" Uhuk.. " Tao sedikit terbatuk saat merasakan milik Kris seolah menghantam bagian dalam perutnya dengan keras.

" Oppa appo… " Tao kembali menjerit sakit saat Kris menghujamkan miliknya dalam-dalam pada lubang Tao.

Kris tak berhenti, dia justru semakin kuat menghujamkan miliknya.

" Akhh.. " Tao mendesah saat Kris mengenai titik sensitifnya.

" O-oppa.. " Kris menarik Tao dalam pelukannya sambil terus menghujamkan miliknya.

Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati himpitan lubang basah Tao. " Oh Tao.. Ini nikmat sekali. "

Tao balas memeluk Kris, tangan kecilnya berusaha memeluk punggung telanjang Kris dan mencakar-cakarnya melampiaskan rasa sakit dan juga nikmatnya saat milik Kris terus menghujam lubangnya.

Tubuh Tao dalam pelukan Kris kembali gemetar sebelum mengejang kaku. Tao mengigit pundak Kris dengan kuat saat orgasme melandanya.

" Tao akhh.. " Kris melenguh nikmat saat merasakan orgasme Tao melingkupi miliknya.

Tanpa menunggu Tao bebas dari orgasme yang melandanya Kris kembali menghujam lubang Tao dengan keras dan cepat. Milik Kris semakin tegang dan keras dalam lubang Tao, dan Tao menyadarinya jika oppa tampannya akan segera sampai.

" O-ppa.. " Tao menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah oppa tampannya.

" ARGHHH.. "

Kris menghujamkan miliknya dengan sangat keras dan dalam lalu dia mengeram keras saat orgasmenya keluar. Tao bahkan sampai tersentak, matanya membeliak tak percaya . Tao merasakan sperma Kris memenuhi lubangnya.

Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati orgasmenya yang luar biasa, tangannya mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut. Saat merasakan tak ada respon apapun dari adik kecilnya itu Kris membuka matanya dan menatap adiknya itu.

" T-Tao.. " panggil Kris lembut.

Taka da sahutan maupun respon apapun, namun Kris dapat mendengar nafas Tao yang teratur. Tao-nya tidur rupanya.

" Maafkan oppa ne ?, Oppa mencintaimu.. " Kris mengecup lembut kening Tao.

Dengan perlahan Kris mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah lemas dari lubang hangat Tao, dapat Kris lihat tetesan cairan spermanya yang bercampur dengan darah Tao keluar dari dalam lubang Tao yang memerah.

 **\- Play -**

Tao 10 tahun

" Oppa.. " Tao menjerit dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kris yang tengah berada di kamarnya tertesa-gesa berlari menghampiri adiknya.

" Ada apa Tao ? " Tanya Kris panik seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

" O-ppa.. hiks " Tao terisak pelan.

" T-Tao kenapa ? " Kris semakin khawatir melihat adiknya itu.

" Tao berdarah. " Tao menatap Kris dengan mata sembabnya.

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya. " M-maksudmu ? Dimana yang berdarah ? " Kris menatap Tao dari kepala hingga kaki.

Tao-nya kini menggunakan gaun tidur bergambar kelinci sebatas lutut, namun tak ada hal aneh dengan itu.

" Mana yang berdarah ? " Kris kembali bertanya.

Tao menaikan gaun tidurnya hingga Kris dapat melihat paha putih Tao yang dibeberapa tempat terdapat tanda merah yang dibuatnya semalam. Tao lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Kris membelakan matanya lebih lebar, dapat dia lihat bercak-bercak darah dalam celana dalam adiknya itu.

" Lubang Tao berdarah dan tak mau berhenti oppa.. " Tao menatap oppanya minta pertolongan.

Kris kembali melongo ketika setetes darah jatuh di bawah kaki Tao.

" Oppa " Seru Tao kesal.

Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Uh, bagaimana menjelaskannyanya ? "

" Ini gara-gara oppa yang selalu memasuki lubang Tao, sekarang berdarah terus kan.. hiks " Tao mulai terisak.

Kris mengguncang pelan pundak adiknya. " Hey Tao, tenang oke.. Ini tidak apa-apa. "

Tao menatap Kris tak percaya.

" Dengar, umm.. I-ini namanya menstruasi. " Kris mencoba menjelaskan dengan gugup.

" Tao akan mendapatkan lubang Tao berdarah setiap bulannya, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Tao tidak kenapa-napa kok. " Kris berusaha meyakinkan Tao.

Tao mempoutkan bibir kucingnya. " Jinjayo ? "

" Ne, tapi kita tidak bisa 'bermain' lagi seenaknya. " Sahut Kris sedikit tak yakin.

" Waeyo ? " Mata Tao memicing penuh tanya.

" Yah, karena.. " Kris sedikit berpikir.

' Ugh, ternyata sulit menjelaskan hal ini pada Tao ' gumam Kris dalam hati.

" Yah karena.. karena kini Tao berbeda. " Kris meringis tak percaya akan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Saat Tao akan membuka mulutnya Kris segera menyelanya. " Jangan tanya apapun lagi oke, sekarang oppa akan membelikan Tao pembalut dulu nanti oppa akan jelaskan agar Tao mengerti. "

Tao memperhatikan oppanya yang keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Menstruasi ? " Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Biar Tao cari saja di google " Tao mengedikan bahunya tak peduli.

" Oppa tak bisa di andalkan. "

 **\- Play -**

Tao 11 Tahun

Mobil yang kini terparkir di garasi rumah itu bergoyang-goyang tak beraturan, dapat dilihat jika kini Tao tengah berada dalam pangkuan Kris dengan milik Kris yang terbenam dalam pada lubangnya. Kris sendiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dimana mereka kini tengah berhubungan di dalam mobil. Tangan Kris menahan pinggang Tao yang bergerak naik turun.

" Oppa.. " Tao mendesah sambil menahan tangannya pada dada bidang Kris.

Keadaan Tao sungguh berantakan. Seragam sekolahnya sudah kusut, seluruh kancing kemejanya telepas dan menampakan payudaranyanya yang semakin besar saja, roknya naik hingga mencapai perutnya dan tentu saja rambutnya bahkan berantakan dan terlihat sangat lembab. Kris bahkan tak kalah berantakan, dasinya sudah terlepas entah kemana, dua kancing kemejanya terbuka dan celananya turun hingga tersangkut di kakinya.

Tao masih bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, membuat milik Kris menghujam miliknya bertubi-tubi. Kris kini melepaskan kemeja Tao dan melemparnya sembarangan, dengan cepat Kris menghisap nipple Tao yang sudah tegang, sesekali bahkan kris memainkan lidahnya disana.

" Oh.. oppa.. " Tao melenguh keras saat Kris ikut menggerakan miliknya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Tao.

" Tao sayang, kau menjepit oppa dengan ketat.. " Kris menarik Tao menempel padanya.

Dengan cepat Kris mengubah posisi hingga Tao kini berada dalam kungkungannya tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

" Kris oppa.. " Tao mendesah kencang saat Kris bergerak semakin cepat di bawah sana.

" Tao.. Oppa sampai sayang.. "

Kris memuntahkan spermanya dalam lubang Tao, dia juga merasakan Tao mengejang dan orgasme bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Kris menatap Tao dan menyelipkan rambut panjang Tao pada telinganya. Tao terengah-engah namun tetap tersenyum sambil menatap Kris.

" Oppa mencintaimu sayang " Kris mencium bibir Tao lembut.

 **\- Play -**

Tao 12 Tahun

Kris meremas lembut payudara Tao yang kini sudah sangat besar, bahkan tangan Kris kini tak mampu untuk meraup seluruhnya. Nipple Tao sudah menegang dan Kris sesekali mencubit lembut nipple berwarna pink itu.

" Oppa.. hhh.. " Tao melenguh seraya menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

Kris kembali meremas payudara Tao dari belakang, memberikannya pijatan-pijatan lembut. Tao berada dalam pangkuan Kris, punggung telanjangnya menempel pada dada bidang Kris dan kedua tangannya bepegangan pada tiap sisi bath-up tempat mereka kini berhubungan. Air hangat dalam bath-up meluber setiap Tao menurunkan pinggulnya, membiarkan milik Kris terbenam dalam lubangnya.

Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan hangat lubang Tao pada miliknya, tangannya yang sebelumnya memainkan dada Tao kini turun membelai lembut perut Tao yang berada dalam air.

" Ahhh.. " Tao kembali mendesah ketika dia menurunkan pinggulnya dan membuat milik Kris menyentuh g-spotnya.

Kris yang membelai lembut perut Tao langsung membuka kedua matanya. Dia terdiam lalu kembali mengusap perut Tao.

" Akh.. " Tao menyentuh tangan Kris yang berada diatas perutnya.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kris yang kini juga menatapnya dengan takjub.

" Baby-nya menendang. " Ujar Tao dengan senang.

" Ya, dan itu kencang sekali. Apa sakit ? " Kris kembali mengelus perut Tao.

" Appo.. Tapi Tao senang. " Tao menatap perutnya yang kini membuncit sambil mengusapnya pelan.

Kris ikut menatap perut Tao dengan senyuman lembutnya. Tao, adiknya manisnya kini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Entahlah, mungkin Kris sudah kehilangan kewarasannya hingga membuat adik kecil yang harusnya dia jaga justru mengandung anaknya bahkan diusia yang masih sangat muda.

" Bergerak lagi sayang. " Kris berbisik di telinga Tao.

Tao dengan beban berat di tubuhnya kembali menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan sedikit kewalahan, namun Tao tetap tersenyum ini adalah 'permainan' rahasianya dengan Kris oppa dan Tao sangat menyukainya.

Ya, 'permainan' rahasia yang hanya Kris dan Tao saja yang tahu hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah memberikan hasil yang nyata dari 'permainan' rahasia mereka. Buktinya jabang bayi berusia 7 bulan yang ada dalam perut Tao, itu merupakan hasil nyata dari 'permainan' rahasia mereka bukan ?

 **THE END**

Halo.. Ini adalah ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn.

Jika kalian suka silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian untuk ff ini.


End file.
